Son of a beep
by I.am.me. 2000
Summary: 19-year-old James II is visiting his siblings at Hogwarts before the holidays, but when he discovers who his baby sister is "hanging out" with, a little anger bubbles up on both ends. It's up to Teddy to straighten out the issue in the end... R&R! Written upon request!


**Son of a *beep***

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognized characters are property of J.K. Rowling even though I wish they were mine.

**Author's note:** I made up the ages of the Potters and Weasleys how I pleased, so please don't criticize about the ages, because I honestly don't know which is which.

* * *

Teddy - 24  
James II - 19  
Albus - 16  
Rosie - 16  
Alex - 15  
Hugo - 14  
Lily - 14

Walking briskly, James Sirius Potter made his way towards the Headmistress's office, a massive smile on his face all throughout. He enjoyed breathing in the crisp, winter air that somehow flitted across the grounds with each step he took. He enjoyed it because that way, the lad could appreciate the warmth that radiated from inside the castle walls. That was one thing everyone loved about Hogwarts.

Anybody could tell who this charming young man was without asking for an introduction; his raven, black hair and chocolate brown eyes alone, not to mention his strong and confident demeanor, instantly told anyone that he was the eldest son of none other than Harry James Potter and Ginevra Potter née Weasely. Plus, he may or may not have held the record next to Fred Weasely II for most consectutive, successful pranks of the Post-War generation.

Oh! And one other thing! I may have forgotten to mention that this particular young lad happened to be the proud and protective older brother of Albus Severus and Lily Luna.

It was a week before the Christmas holidays on Hogwarts grounds, so naturally, James decided to pay a visit to his favorite little redheaded witch. That being said, I'm sure all of you realize that I am referring to a certain Lily Luna Potter.

James had made it a habit ever since he graduated Hogwarts (two years prior) to visit his siblings (mainly Lils; he could care less if Al got his rear kicked and couldn't fend for himself) a week in advance, due to the fact that he had very little time to spend with them on the actual holiday before he had to return to work.

Climbing up the stone steps of the castle, Jamie smiled and gave polite nods to the familiar faces of professors and students as well as a few other relatives, among those, his close cousins.

"James?! How am I not surprised to see you here?" Minerva spoke with a knowing smirk, not waiting for the boy to be fully inside her office before pulling him into a loving hug.

"Professor McGonagall!" The wizard voiced excitedly, much as he did in his first year, after hearing all the exciting stories that his parents, aunts and uncles told him and his cousins time and time again.

"Oh, James," Minerva started with a wholehearted sigh, "You're wanting to know the whereabouts of your siblings, I presume?" It wasn't a question.

The elder witch was well aware of how much the raven haired boy looked after his younger brother and little sister. This would fill her with pride, especially since James probably wasn't the best student of his time, yet he was known for being extremely loyal and a huge protector of the people he loves, more importantly, his family.

James managed to flash her a weak smile before pulling away from the embrace.

"Uh... Yeah! That would be helpful, yeah..." The boy finished off lamely, giving the witch a sheepish grin whilst scratching the back of his head, awkwardly.

McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antiques as she made her way to her desk. Only she was able to make him dissolve into a puddle of nerves. Otherwise, James was a pretty strong willed, confident young man.

Looking through her parchments before glancing up through her spectacles, she said, "I believe your brother is taking his potions exam at the moment."

James wanted to laugh. Poor Albus was never good at potions, whereas James surprisingly was. But he wasn't particularly worried about him. I mean, Rosie was sure to have made him study loads beforehand, so there is no way he could fail.

"And Lils...?" Jamie prompted whilst rocking on the balls of his feet, noticeably more concerned for his baby sister.

That knowing smile returned to McGonagall's face as she looked up at him, again. It was no secret to everyone, mostly the male population of Hogwarts, that James Sirius Potter was extremely overprotective of his baby sister Lils.

"She was last seen studying in the library for her upcoming exams," Minerva confirmed, giving the boy a look that told him it was okay to go looking for them.

With a nod and a sheepish grin, James excused himself from the room, immediately regretting that Harry had chosen to give Al the Mauraders Map, solely for the reason that he could check if there was someone with Lily. More importantly, if that someone happened to be a boy.

Striding through the halls, James noticed a couple looks of admiration directed his way, as well as the high pitched giggles and squeals of young school girls as they passed by him, which didn't faze the boy one bit, for he was madly in love with his long term girlfriend, Alexia Jordan.

The wizard with disheveled raven black hair found himself effortlessly navigating up the moving staircases, chuckling at the memory of finding himself completely and utterly lost in his first year, up to the extent that McGonagall was forced to inform Harry and Ginny about it.

Steping onto another floor, the boy was startled when he bumped into a familiar redhaired wizard.

"_Jamie?!_" The younger freckled boy exclaimed.

"Hugo! Fancy seeing you here!" The older boy said, pulling Hugo into a quick hug.

In all honesty, James was surprised at how much the boy had grown since last time he'd seen him, sometime around last Christmas. Hugo was no longer the small, twiglike boy with flaming red hair and dorky looking freckles scattered across his cheeks with a voice slightly resembling a female's. No- Now, the boy was rivaling Albus's height and had filled out quite a bit (probably from all the quidditch!) as well as his voice had deepened, which is what had surprised James the most. Truthfully, Jamie was proud that puberty was doing its job! XD hahaha!

"Have you seen-" James started but wasn't surprised when Hugo cut him off with a roll of his honey-colored eyes.

"Have I seen Lily? Yeah, James, I have. Actually, I'm pretty sure I saw her in the library," Hugo said, a glimmer of mischivousness in his eye as he started walking away, "With a certain handsome _Longbottom_," he finished, laughing, before swiftly making his way to his next class.

Jamie's heart just about stopped beating altogether.

It was almost comical how quickly the boy dashed instinctively towards the library, not giving a second thought on which direction he was going. He could feel his heart pulsating in his feet and vibrating in his ears. His breath was becoming uneven and all he could think was, "If this is how I react with Lils, Merlin knows how I'll react when it's my own daughter!"

About ready to punch a wall, the fierce 19 year old flung the heavy library doors open, nostrils flaring, muscles tensing, breathing deeply and it took everything in him not to yell out his baby sister's name, alarming everyone, and probably mortally embarrassing the girl.

It didn't take him too long to find her; the area wasn't too crowded, so it was easy to pick out those distinctive angelic giggles right away, which in any other occasion would have been music to his ears, but in this particular moment- especially knowing the likely cause of them- he wasn't too thrilled.

Willing himself not to snap Alex's neck in two the second he saw him, James somewhat attempted to compose himself before turning to walk around the overly-large bookshelf.

And there she was. His beautiful baby sister looking absolutely adorable in her Gryffindor uniform (At least, Jamie was not willing to admit that his sister was no longer adorable but actually considered highly attractive. He was having none of that), her fiery red locks cascading down her back in a high ponytail (for Lils despised having her hair in her face) and her smiling, doe-eyes closely resembling those of her mother. But her smile- it was a different kind of smile James had never seen before. It was one so full of happiness, it made Jamie almost guilty of what he was about to do.

The cute couple was still completely oblivious to James's presence, too entranced in each other and "studying" to even notice.

Meanwhile, James stood directly behind the two, arms crossed intimidatingly over his chest, giving both young teens a stern glare.

"_Ehem_," the older boy finally interrupted, earning a startled gasp from both Lily and Alex.

Both heads turned around and while Lily's eyes brightened in glee at the sight of her brother, Alex's widened in slight terror.

"**Jamie**!" Lils exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from her seat to smother the boy in a Lily-bear hug.

"Hey, Lils," James replied in a flat tone, barely hugging her back, although giving the crown of her head a chaste kiss.

His eyes were still locked on the youngest Longbottom boy, who gulped.

"Alexander," James greated with a curt nod of the head.

"H-Hello Jamie- James!" The younger boy quickly corrected himself, trying his hardest not to cower under the wizard's gaze.

James couldn't help but feel a little sorry for glaring at Alex.

I mean, James truly knew that Alex was a lovely boy- he was sweet, comical, intelligent, and overall just a really cool kid. And James honestly did respect him. Just not when around Lily.

Lily, trying to break the ice started to say, "Soooo... When did you get here, Ja-"

"Are you dating my sister, Longbottom?" James inquired, eyes narrowing, cutting Lily off completely.

The boy's eyes grew wider and if possible, slightly more terrified.

"James?!" Lils scolded, embarrassed at his blunt questioning.

"I said, are you dating my sister, Alexander?" James repeated slowly and menacingly.

Praying for the shock and fear to subside, Alex quickly gulped before shaking his head of equally raven black hair.

That was when Lily turned into Angry-Lily mode.

"What are you trying to say, James?! Just because you see me sitting next to any random boy does **NOT** instantly make me dating him! And you know what? So what if I were dating him?! **SO WHAT?!** Why would it matter?! You shouldn't give a flying quaffle about who I date!" The 5 foot 2 inched girl just about belted, standing tall next to her brother, despite the fact that he was a whole ten inches taller.

"Well, you know what, Lily? Maybe I _should_ give a flying quaffle about who you date, because last time I checked, I care about you way too heck of a lot to let you date someone who does not deserve you! And sorry to burst your bubble, Lils, but you still can't take care of yourself, therefore, you should be grateful that I'm still offering to look after you," James retorted in a cool and collected voice, appearing taller by the second as he looked down on her, arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"I AM **NOT** A BABY! I don't need you anymore, James!" Lily just about exploded, shoving the older boy as roughly as she could.

Jamie had to admit: The not needing him anymore comment did sting a little, but his parental side took over before he could let it affect him.

"Do **NOT** raise your voice to me, Lily Luna!" He scolded, eyebrows and voice raising.

Finally regaining his senses, Alex shot up from his seat, getting the courage to put a hesitant hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"If it helps, Lily and I really aren't dating; Plus, I think Bails would be pretty upset if we were," Alexander spoke with a bit more confidence than before.

All James could think was, "Bless this boy," I mean, he was already trying to help Lily out and they weren't even dating yet. Well, if it were up to James, Lily would never date anyone, let alone get married.

Sighing, James softened his eyes a bit at the boy, before quickly dismissing him.

"I think you should go," he muttered, and with a sympathetic glance towards Lily, he took his bag and left reluctantly.

To say Lily was fuming was an understatement.

She was downright ready to blow.

"WHY THE **_BLOODY HELL_** WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! We were _studying_!" The young girl fumed.

"You watch that tongue of yours in front of me, Lily Luna Potter, or you might as well wash out that mouth with soap," Jamie warned, gripping her upper arm.

"YOU'RE NOT DAD! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Lily struggled against her older brother's grip as he grabbed a hold of her bag and marched her out of the library without making furthur disturbance.

Lily quieted down a bit so as to avoid the unwanted stares but nevertheless kept struggling to free herself from James as he dragged her all the way to Teddy's temporary office, praying that the young lad with turquoise hair would be there to help him solve this matter.

"Lils, you're making this worse for yourself," James muttered, giving the girl one last firm yanking of the arm so as to pull her inside the cramped room.

To his surprise, Teddy was in fact in his office, grading papers, and he seemed to be noticeably tired.

Upon having the two Potter children (not quite children anymore!) entering his office, Teddy Lupin raised his eyebrows at the situation unfolding in front of him.

Just by the way Lily's fists were clenched and the way her breath came heavy and uneven, without batting an eye, the young man could tell James had caused this.

The redheaded girl finally pulled away from Jamie in an exasperated huff, causing said boy to roll his eyes at her inherited stubburness.

Without thinking twice, Teddy sighed, finding this conversation all too familiar,

"Alright, Jamie, what did you do?" He questioned, playing the parent, much as he did when they were young children.

"Well, I was looking for Lily when I bumped into Hugo and he told me Alex was with her-" the raven-haired boy replied, before his younger sister cut him off.

"_Hugo_ told you?! Why, that bastard-!" Lily fumed, but Teddy gave her a pointed parental look which immediately told her to keep quiet.

"And naturally, I was angry, so I made my way to the library as quickly as I could, since I knew they obviously wouldn't really be studying-" James explained, only to have Lily blow him off once more.

"But we **_WERE_ **studying!" Lils countered getting more and more irritated by the second, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Lily, let him speak," Teddy chided in a cool and collected voice, turning his hair a natural brown (his alternative to turquoise when he felt like being serious), before returning his attention to James.

"Like I said: I knew they wouldn't really be studying, so I was going to teach that son of a bitch-" Jamie said, anger radiating through him before Teddy cut him off.

"James," Teddy reminded him of his use of language on school grounds and most importantly, in the presence of Lily.

"Sorry," James corrected himself, "I was going to teach that son of a _beep_ a lesson for distracting Lils from studying!"

It took everything in Teddy not to burst out laughing then and there at Jamie's choice of words. That boy was too stubburn for his own good!

"But I told you already! We _were_ studying!" Lily said, the angry tears spilling down her cheeks as her voice cracked in vulnerability.

Both boys' eyes softened. The last thing they wanted was a crying Lily.

An angry Lily was hard enough, but a crying Lily, they just couldn't bear to see.

"Lils, come here," Teddy spoke gently, opening his arms for her and inviting the girl to come closer, putting down his professional cap and putting on the loving older cousin one.

When Lily didn't move, Teddy tried, "C'mon, Lils! Come to Teddy Bear," he said, hoping to catch a hint of a smile, but to no avail.

Instead, Teddy got up and made his way towards the petite 14-year-old, scooping her up like he did when she was little, and carrying her to his seat before sitting her on his lap so he could make sure she looked at him when he spoke.

"Listen to me, Lilyflower," Teddy encouraged her gently, placing a finger under her chin to make their eyes meet.

The girl sniffled and hastily wiped away at her tears but looked up at him, nonetheless.

"I understand that what Jamie did was a little over the top and unfair to both you and Alex, but Lils, you gotta understand that this is your big brother," Teddy explained softly, gesturing towards James, who sat himself on the edge of Teddy's desk.

"As annoying and impulsive and mean and bossy and-" Teddy started with a smirk, causing James to interrupt.

"**_Oi_**! I'm not that terrible!" He defended, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Lily glared at him.

"Well, besides him being all that, he really does everything he can to look after you, Lily," Teddy finished, looking Lils in the eyes to see if she understood.

"But I don't _need_ looking af-after! I'm fourt-teen," Lils defended weakly, looking towards her lap in embarrassment.

At this, James decided to be serious for once, so he got up from his seat before Teddy could say anything, and walked up to where the other two sat.

James crouched down in front of Lily, so he could be at her eye level, and spoke very sincerely.

"Lils," he started, searching for the right words to say, "I realize that you're growing up and growing more and more independent every day, and there's nothing I can do to stop that... But you have to understand that no matter how old you get, I will always, always be looking after you, even after you've married some prat and claim you don't need my help anymore,"

At that last bit Lily let out a hint of a smile.

"I will still watch over you because you're my _only_ baby sister... And I love you," James finished wholeheartedly.

It was quite a speech that was very unusual to hear coming from Jamie; he hardly ever spoke so sincerely or ever told anyone he loved them unless he was being completely and utterly serious.

Teddy didn't say it, but he was very proud of James for stepping up and being the mature older brother he really was.

James was completely shocked when the little redhead launched herself at him in a Lily Bear hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing the life out of him.

It took a few seconds for James to hug back and Teddy just sat there watching with a smug face, glad he could help out with the whole matter.

As she was hugging him, Jamie realized that the girl was in fact sniffling, so he kissed the top of her head in attempts to soothe her.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl was mumbling into his shirt.

James only held her tighter as his eyes widened. It was rare for Lily to apologize about anything to Jamie.

"Shh, Lils, kiddo, you don't need to apologize! I'm the one who should be doing that!" James explained, lifting her head gently so she could look at him, before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Jamie," the girl mumbled through her sniffles.

James only smiled and said, "Love you too, Lils,"

The girl only buried her head furthur into the older boy's chest and over the top of her head, James caught Teddy's attention, mouthing,

"Thank you,"

To which he smiled and spoke to Lils.

"Lily, sweetheart, are you okay, now?" Teddy said in a tone he hadn't used with her in about 7 years.

When Lily lifted her head to nod, James took the opportunity to gently wipe her tears away from her face and brushed the loose strands away from her forehead.

"Th-thank you, Teddy," the girl replied whilst getting up to give the young man a hug.

Teddy returned to his turquoise hair, now that the matter was settled, and pulled Lily into a warm hug, kissing her temple before she let go.

"You're welcome, Lilyflower," he responded and Lils blushed at her childhood nickname.

"Well, we'll leave you to grading those papers,"James chuckled, pulling Lily to his side before grabbing her bag.

"Have fun with that!" Lily called over her shoulder just to push Teddy's buttons.

He gave her a mock-stern glare, raising his eyebrows at her and joked,

"You best keep your mouth shut, Lily Luna Potter, if you don't want 20 points being taken from Gryffindor,"

Lily simply giggled as she walked out of there with James.

They both walked in silence for a few moments, Jamie's right arm wrapped around his sister, before she finally spoke.

"Jamie, I think you should apologize to Alex," she said hesitantly.

James sighed before nodding his head and promising he'd do it later.

"But for now, I must treat my baby sister to some butterbeer," James hinted, causing Lily to squeal and thank him over and over.

The young man only laughed and just like that, both Potters walked in the direction of the Headmistress's office, in search of a persmission slip.

* * *

**Please Review! It would make my day!**


End file.
